


Voyage Surprise :D

by KarenKilla



Series: Liana Potter [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Marineford Arc, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Tout va bien pour l'équipage du Thousand Sunny, ils ont traversé Grand Line, Luffy est le roi, tout est tranquille et du coup ils décident de se rendre à East Blue pour voir leur proches, avant de repartir pour Grand Line en prenant une autre route cette fois. Cependant un changement de programme arrive lorsque Chopper, Brook, Usopp et Luffy, touchent à une pierre avec des runes dessus. D'un seul coup leur navire est transporté à Marine Ford durant la Guerre. Autant dire que les choses vont être mouvementées et que quelques événements vont changer.





	1. Chapter 1

Tout était calme à bord du Thousand Sunny, l'équipage se détendait tranquillement, chacun faisant ce qu'il souhaitait, profitant d'une journée sans attaque. Zoro et Gin étaient comme souvent en train de s'affronter dans un duel léger, ils ne voulaient pas détruire le Sunny après tout. Nami prenait le soleil en maillot de bain, observant également son petit ami, le roi des Pirates parce que oui il avait réussi, jouer avec les autres 'enfants' de l'équipage. Robin et Jimbei était assis l'un contre l'autre, étudiant le livre que l'archéologue venait de finir d'écrire sur la culture des hommes-poissons. Sanji était dans la cuisine, cuisinant ou rêvant de sa petite amie, Violet, la princesse de Dressrosa. Franky était à la barre, chantonnant, tandis que Liana et Marco étaient dans leur cabine, et la navigatrice ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Pedro faisait un somme, tandis que Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Chopper et Carott jouaient sur le pont. 

En somme une journée normale à bord du Sunny. Enfin une journée presque normale, parce que Nami était sûre qu'habituellement le ciel ne prenait pas cette teinte là, même pas sur Grand Line, dans les deux parties d'ailleurs, et encore moins dans East Blue. Ce n'était pas normal du tout, elle se demanda si il n'y avait pas un lien entre la tablette avec laquelle les 'enfants' de l'équipage jouaient et le temps, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas longtemps, trop occupée à se jeter sur son petit ami et à se serrer contre lui pour qu'il la protège contre cette anomalie qui les aspirait vers le ciel vert !!! Tout l'équipage présent sur le pont hurla (de peur ou d'enthousiasme selon la personne), mais ils ne purent rien faire avant d'être dans une obscurité totale pendant quelques secondes, pour ensuite retrouver la lumière, avec un ciel bleu, mais le sol était très loin en dessous d'eux. 

Nami était en train de réciter ses prières, comment allaient ils survivre cette catastrophe ? 

Elle n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter, en effet attirée par les cris de ses nakamas, Liana était sortie sur le pont et elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de sorcière pour ralentir leur chute et faire comme si ils volaient doucement à la place, pour se poser ensuite délicatement sur le sol. Oh doux sol que je t'aime. 

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Liana demanda inquiète, elle avait supposé qu'ils étaient tranquille pour plusieurs heures ou qu'en tout cas ils aient pas besoin d'elle. Comment s'étaient ils retrouvés dans les airs sans le Coup de Burst ? 

"Bordel, on peut plus se détendre en paix yoi! Qu'est ce que vous avez encore foutu yoi ?" Marco demanda, bien moins calmement que la femme à ses côtés

"Tu te détendais avec ma sœur !!" Luffy commença à crier, il avait accepté après plusieurs discussions (menaces) avec sa sœur, la relation qu'elle avait avec Marco mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait quand elle était seule avec lui, encore moins dans leur cabine. Une cabine contre laquelle il avait protesté, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise clairement que soit il cédait soit elle le ferait n'importe où sur le navire (c'était une menace en l'air mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir)

Une dispute commença entre les cinq hommes, Zoro et Gin se joignant à leur capitaine par rapport au comportement du blond avec celle qu'il considérait leur sœur et Sanji se joignant volontiers à eux pour défendre l'honneur des filles de l'équipage, encore plus parce qu'il était sûr que Marco ne la méritait pas, tout comme Luffy et Jimbei d'ailleurs.   

Ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à la dispute, chose habituelle, Liana s'avança pour observer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ses yeux émeraudes s'ouvrant grands sous le choc. La femme à la longue robe violette avait peine à y croire, elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir cet endroit, en tout cas pas comme ça. Pas avec son frère ainé, si différent de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, à la tête des Pirates de Barbe Blanche, parce qu'ils seraient toujours ses fils et qu'ils refusaient tous de changer de drapeau. Non là il était comme quatre ans auparavant, sur le point de se faire exécuter. 

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Barbe Blanche !! en vie, debout et sans blessure, sur le Moby Dick. Elle voyait les trois amiraux, Kizaru, Aokiji (qui avait quitté la marine) et Akainu. Il y avait aussi Garp et Sengoku, ce dernier avait encore les cheveux noirs et il n'avait pas de barbe, il était l'Amiral en Chef. 

Ils étaient bel et bien au milieu de la Guerre qui avait marqué la fin d'une ère et le début d'une nouvelle. Elle pouvait même voir Luffy jeune et elle même derrière lui, courrant avec le jeune Jimbei et Ivankov pour se rendre auprès de Ace. C'était définitivement la chose la plus étrange qu'elle avait jamais vu. Et elle ne savait pas comment ça se faisait, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir, non ils devaient décider ce qu'ils faisaient. Non qu'elle ne savait pas déjà, c'était après tout évident : sauver Barbe Blanche et Ace, et mettre hors d'état de nuire Barbe Noire et ses hommes. Ils devaient quand même le décider officiellement, et pour ce faire elle devait attirer l'attention des garçons. Usopp s'était joint à la dispute pour essayer d'arranger les choses, Brook observait la scène en buvant du thé. Les seuls qui semblaient conscient de la situation, étaient Franky, Nami, Robin, Jimbei et Pedro. Les autres regardaient le spectacle à bord, ou étaient accrochés au mât pour une raison ou une autre, elle s'en moquait pour tout dire. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment d'être une baby-sitter parfois. 

* * *

Barbe Blanche observait le champ de bataille avec attention, il était évident que Sengoku avait un plan, il ne pouvait pas penser une seule seconde capable de battre ses fils et lui même avec seulement la force des marines. Ce serait idiot et un massacre. Non Sengoku avait forcément un plan, un plan qui était lié avec le fait que l'annonce de l'exécution de Ace allait avoir lieu plus tôt. Il dut retenir un nouveau rire à la pensée du frère de Ace qui le défia sans une once d'hésitation et qui continuait actuellement son chemin avec Jimbei, un autre de ses fils, et Ivankov, un révolutionnaire et bien évidemment la sœur, Potter Liana. Monkey D Luffy avait définitivement du cran et ce serait triste de le voir mourir aujourd'hui. Il était curieux de savoir comment le gamin avait fait pour entrer et sortir d'Impel Down comme ça après tout. 

Suspicieux des agissements des marines, il ordonna à ses fils alliés de ne pas poursuivre les marines mais à la place de se charger des navires de guerre. Les marines reculaient trop facilement à son goût. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il réprima la bouffée d'inquiétude pour Squardo, un autre de ses fils qui ne répondait pas. 

Son fluide de l'observation l'avertit d'un danger considérable. Qui pouvait posséder des Hakis aussi puissants ? Et pourquoi un semblait être celui de Marco, son aîné alors qu'il était là devant lui ? 

C'est comme ça que l'Homme le plus fort au Monde observa avec choc un navire tombé du ciel, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, est ce que ça allait devenir une habitude ? Un navire avec des adversaires qui pourraient probablement être inquiétant si ils étaient alliés au marines. Etait ce la pièce maîtresse de Sengoku ? 

Barbe Blanche changea d'idée en voyant exactement quel symbole il y avait sur la grande voile, et quelle sorte de drapeau était attaché au grand mât. Le Jolly Roger du gamin au chapeau de paille. Ses nakamas seraient ils venus lui porter main forte ? Non ça n'était pas logique, comment pourraient ils être aussi fort ? Leur présence ressemblait plus à des vétérans du Nouveau Monde qu'à de simples rookis. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent d'avantage en entendant cette voix, oh si familière, quoique il l'avait rarement entendu aussi agacée. 

"Bordel on peut plus se détendre en paix yoi! Qu'est ce que vous avez encore foutu yoi ?" la voix de Marco se fit donc entendre, attirant l'attention de la plupart de ses fils, non le bateau mystère avait déjà leur attention, disons plus d'attention

Marco était d'ailleurs en train de froncer un peu les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce qui se passait, une question plus que partagée. Surtout quand la voix du gamin au chapeau de paille, mais plus grave et plus puissante, se fit entendre ensuite, avec d'autres peu à peu. Qu'est ce qui se passait enfin ? 

* * *

Attirer l'attention des garçons fut un peu plus difficile que prévu, ils étaient têtus et très pris par leur dispute, la même pour la énième fois en plus. Ils la fatiguaient vraiment parfois. Agacée elle finit par siffler fortement, après avoir fait signe à Robin qui avait fait apparaître des mains sur les oreilles de ceux avec une ouïe sensible : Carrot, Pedro et Chopper, elle ne voulait pas leur faire du mal après tout. 

"Maintenant que j'ai votre attention : nous sommes, je ne sais pas vraiment comment, à Marineford lors de l'exécution de Ace et Barbe Blanche est vivant." Liana dit calmement mais ça suffit pour finir la dispute, pour le moment en tout cas, et pour avoir les garçons se précipiter contre le bastingage afin de mieux voir. 

"Qui ça tente un combat contre la marine ?" Luffy demanda de suite "Et Barbe Noire quand il se pointe." il ajouta après un instant de réflexion 

"Je me charge d'Aokiji." Jimbei s'avança en se caressant la barbe distraitement, il avait du respect pour l'homme bien sûr, mais il était aussi un des mieux placés pour l'affronter. En plus les deux autres amiraux étaient pris. 

"Je prendrais soin d'Akainu." Zoro ne perdit pas de temps à dire en serrant un peu plus ses sabres

"Je m'occupe de Kizaru alors." Sanji ajouta ensuite, plus qu'heureux d'avoir sa revanche sur les évenements de Sabaody et les autres, auparavant Liana était son adversaire mais ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois, d'ailleurs elle le savait vu qu'elle ne s'avança même pas

"Je m'occupe des pacifista." Liana dit à la place, sachant que ce serait quelque chose pour lequel personne ne protesterait 

"Je sauve Ace, je me chargerai peut être de Senny." Luffy les informa en utilisant le surnom que leur grand père donnait à l'Amiral en Chef.

"On se charge des Vices Amiraux." Gin dit en se désignant avec Pedro qui acquiesça de bonne grâce

"J'aiderai où je peux." Carrot dit ensuite avec son enthousiasme habituel faisant sourire les autres 

"Je me super charge des géants, Chopper tu es avec moi ?" Franky demanda au docteur qui acquiesça de manière déterminée 

"On aidera où c'est nécessaire et on gardera un oeil pour quand Barbe Noire arrivera. On se regroupera pour ça non ?" Nami demanda après un échange de regard avec Robin

"Oui, ce sera pour le mieux." Liana confirma "Brook je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes sur le navire avec Usopp. Tu es trop facilement reconnaissable après tout et Soul King doit naître non ?" 

"Yohoho, oui tu as raison Liana-san." Brook acquiesça 

"Je vous couvre." Usopp ajouta aisément 

"Tu devrais aller le rejoindre Marco, je sais à quel point il te manque. Tu pourras toujours te joindre à nous après pour le combat contre Barbe Noire." Liana dit ensuite doucement au blond qui n'avait pas quitté du regard son père

"Tu es sûre yoi ? Je veux dire il y a plein d'ennemi yoi et ..." Marco dit hésitant visiblement sur la démarche à suivre 

"On se débrouilleras et en plus on te connait suffisamment pour savoir que tu garderas un œil sur nous au cas où. Vas le voir, tu le regretteras sinon et en plus tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer." Liana l'encouragea et après un dernier regard avec les autres membres de l'équipage qui acquiescèrent tous, comprenant son désir, il se transforma en phénix et se dirigea vers son père, voulant s'assurer que c'était réel !!!

"Pour les Grands Corsaires on fait quoi ?" Pedro demanda intrigué

"On les garde à l'oeil et on attaque si ils le font. Kuma ne sera pas un soucis à battre si nécessaire, Mihawk observera la situation je pense, Hancock ne devrait pas attaquer, en tout cas pas tant qu'elle ne sait pas à propos de toi et Luffy Nami." Liana prévint en analysant la situation, Luffy était trop concentré sur le chemin qu'il allait devoir prendre pour s'en soucier vraiment et en général il la laissait faire sachant que sa sœur était plus tacticienne que lui, et qu'en plus elle faisait plus attention aux détails. "Les vrais problèmes seront Moria et Doflamingo. Avec un peu de chance Moria gardera ses distances et Doflamingo sera trop préoccupé par Crocodile. Mais soyez prudents."

"Toi aussi. Pas de folie Liana." Chopper dit avec sa mine sérieuse, Liana acquiesça, elle n'avait aucune intention de faire l'idiote et elle savait se défendre en cas de problème. En plus au pire des cas, Marco semblait avoir développer un sixième sens pour quand elle était en danger, il arrivait à chaque fois peu après. Tout irait bien. 

* * *

C'était totalement suréel. C'était forcément un horrible cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller, ce serait le matin de l'exécution de Portgas D Ace, qui était en réalité Gol D Ace, et oui Barbe Blanche allait venir, mais ça s'arrêterait à ça. Il n'y aurait pas d'invasion et d'évasion d'Impel Down, et il n'y aurait pas un bateau pirate avec une tête de lion, non monsieur. En tout cas c'était ce que Sengoku essayait de se faire croire, de se convaincre plutôt. 

Ce combat se présentait définitivement de moins en moins bien. 

Non seulement il y avait deux Marco le Phénix, non pas un mais DEUX !!! Alors que ce satané pirate était un des combattants les plus puissants et redoutables de Barbe Blanche. Et le deuxième avait une présence encore plus puissante que le premier. Bon certes pour le moment à part pleurer dans les bras d'un Barbe Blanche qui avait l'air aussi perdu que lui Sengoku, et oui ça lui faisait plaisir, pas de raison qu'il soit le seul non mais !! Cela étant dit, il pouvait se reprendre à n'importe quel moment. 

Et les mauvaises surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas là, non il y avait DEUX Jimbei également, Deux Chapeau de Paille (le second énormément plus puissant que le premier, sa présence était égale voire supérieure à celle de Newgate), Deux Liana Potter, sans compter tous les autres membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, où il y avait deux nouveaux, des minks, dont un ancien pirate qui avait été vaincu par Big Mom il y a plusieurs années et qui ne faisait plus parler de lui depuis. C'était quoi ce BORDEL ? 

 

Oui les choses pouvaient belles et bien empirer en effet. Non seulement le Jimbei du navire, qui avait l'air plus vieux que celui venant d'Impel Down, mais il n'y avait pas de moyen de voyager dans le temps n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à présent l'Amiral en Chef des Marines était de plus en plus persuadé du contraire. Donc le Jimbei du navire était en train de se battre contre Aokiji, mais deux des Chapeau de Paille connu faisaient de même : Roronoa Zoro et Sanji 'La Jambe Noire', avec Akainu et Kizaru respectivement. Et ils tenaient le coup en plus, ils risquaient même de gagner. 

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, trois des Nouveaux Pirates, étaient en train de se battre sans soucis !!! contre les Vices Amiraux : Gin 'Le Démon', et Pedro ainsi qu'une mink inconnue, et pour comble le tout Chopper, ce supposé animal de compagnie, qui était en réalité un docteur capable d'accéder à sept transformation de sa forme zoan, et la raison pour laquelle la marine le voulait d'ailleurs. Le docteur donc, et celui qui devait être Franky le 'Cyborg' enfin si il se fiait au slip de bain se battaient contre les géants !!! et ils gagnaient en plus. Et pour continuer sur le rayon des catastrophes, Potter Liana était tranquillement en train de se charger, toute seule !!!, du groupe des Pacifista et de Sentomaru !!! Des armes humaines faites pour éradiquer les pirates, comment pouvait elle les battre aussi facilement ? On dirait qu'elle était juste en train de se balader. 

Il fut distrait par son observation du champ de bataille, ou plutôt du chaos régnant, par le Monkey D Luffy qui venait d'arriver, celui avec une présence infiniment effrayante par sa puissance, était en train de se jeter sur lui pour l'attaquer. Sengoku en oublia le reste, pour combattre le frère de son prisonnier, ce qu'il dut rapidement faire sérieusement craignant pour sa vie. 

* * *

S'occuper des Pacifista puis du reste des navires de la Marine, fut chose rapide et aisée pour Liana, un jeu d'enfant même. Elle dut simplement utiliser ses pouvoirs pour griller la technologie des Pacifistas, avant d'envoyer des rayons de magie provoquant les explosions des navires. C'était facile, trop facile pour elle même, elle préférait et de loin se battre sans ses pouvoirs et uniquement avec ses lames, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était pour le mieux elle le savait. Elle devait se ménager, pour son propre bien et sa santé bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir une lecture de Chopper sur sa santé, et en plus Marco encore plus surprotecteur que d'habitude. Il l'était déjà assez ces derniers temps, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Même si elle savait ses propres limites et qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire bien plus que ça sans risque. Ça ne valait pas la peine de se disputer. 

Une fois qu'elle eut finie avec la destruction, elle fit demi tour, ne portant aucune attention aux pirates et aux marines totalement choqués qui étaient près d'elle. Elle avait autre chose à faire, et elle devait s'assurer que tout se passait comme prévu. 

Nami et Robin en avaient visiblement eu assez d'attendre sans rien faire, vu que les deux femmes utilisant toutes leurs capacités pour se rendre inaperçues étaient actuellement sur la plateforme d'exécution, derrière un Ace qui avait l'air totalement paumé, en train de le libérer avec une clé que Gin avait fabriqué permettant de forcer et d'ouvrir les menottes en granit marin. Une clé dont Robin en particulier ne se séparait jamais. 

Sengoku était occupé par Luffy, l'Amiral en Chef avait pris sa forme de Bouddha, mais ça n'empêchait pas leur capitaine de réussir à le bloquer et à lui rendre coup pour coup. Ils avaient définitivement fait du chemin depuis cette bataille en particulier. En même temps c'était compréhensible ça faisait quatre ans, presque cinq depuis lors. 

Les trois garçons quand à eux s'occupaient des amiraux, avec prudence quand même ce qui était un soulagement, même si elle était amusée de voir qu'une fois encore Zoro était torse nu. Elle ne savait vraiment pas d'où lui venait cette manie, en tout cas ça avait rendu les sorties au bar assez intéressantes quand le sabreur en était à sa dixième bouteille et qu'il était plus détendu. La fois la plus épique avait eu lieu sur le pont du navire, quand les garçons avaient décidé de faire une partie de strip poker. L'attaque de la marine était vraiment mal tombée, Liana et les autres filles en sortant sur le pont avait même eu un peu pitié des soldats, en effet leur chef avait osé dire que c'était une orgie. Disons juste qu'ils avaient énormément souffert, le côté positif, il n'y avait plus eu de partie de strip poker. Enfin sur le pont en tout cas. 

Mais bon, là n'était pas la question, Pedro, Gin et Carrot ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'aide contre les vices amiraux restant, elle chercha du regard sa jeune elle, et le jeune Luffy, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les voir. Elle chercha à la place avec son Haki, et les sentit à bord du Sunny avec Ivankov et le jeune Jimbei, Carrot avait du les récupérer avant de rejoindre Gin et Pedro. Une bonne initiative, après tout ils étaient pas au top de la forme à ce moment là, Liana espérait juste que Brook réussisse à expliquer cela. Quoiqu'elle ne savait pas trop comment vu qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment une idée sur comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle était contente que Marco puisse revoir son père même si ce n'était pas pour très longtemps, et elle espérait rencontrer correctement ce dernier, après tout il avait eu tellement d'importance pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour son frère aîné et pour plusieurs de ses amis. Elle était aussi assez intimidée, c'était le père de Marco et elle voulait faire bonne impression, mais elle arriverait à ce problème plus tard. En plus il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose, elle et Marco étaient ensembles, mais ce serait mieux d'avoir son approbation, elle savait que pour Marco ça compterait. Et pour elle aussi si elle devait être honnête. 

Elle dut se reconcentrer sur la situation présente, à savoir le fait qu'elle était en train de marcher tranquillement sur un champ de bataille, quand un zombie de Moria l'attaqua. Le Grand Corsaire semblait déterminer à la combattre, mais si il croyait pour une seule seconde qu'elle était la même jeune fille que celle qu'il avait attaché à son lit à Thriller Bark, il avait tort. Elle l'avait battu dans son temps, Robin et Nami avaient aidé, elles n'avaient pas apprécié du tout qu'un homme ose s'en prendre ainsi à leur sœur et meilleure amie. Cependant elle était plus que capable de le battre seule. 

D'un mouvement rapide, elle dégaina son sabre et coupa une zone de glace, avant d'envoyer d'un geste de la main les zombies dans l'eau salée, ôtant ainsi les ombres des corps. Elle avait vu des fruits du démon étranges au fil des années, c'était une obligation en voyageant sur Grand Line et en se battant aussi souvent qu'elle, mais celui de Moria, et celui de Barbe Noire elle le reconnaissait, étaient ceux qui la faisait le plus flipper. Plus celui de Moria que celui de Barbe Noire même. Celui de Teach était repoussant, sans le moindre doute, et il était sombre bien sûr, mais l'idée de contrôler des cadavres... non elle était assez horrifiée elle le reconnaissait.

Elle observa ensuite son adversaire, se demandant comment agir pour se débarrasser de lui le plus rapidement possible et avec le moins d'effort. Elle n'avait jamais compris la raison pour laquelle les gens avaient considéré Crocodile comme le plus faible des Shickibukai, en effet il avait la prime la plus faible, mais Moria était beaucoup plus faible que Crocodile. Le contrôle que le logia avait sur son fruit était tout simplement phénoménal. En plus il était un grand tacticien, contrairement à Moria qui était plutôt pathétique en comparaison. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment la marine distribuait les primes. En plus Crocodile avait survécu plus longtemps dans le Nouveau Monde que Moria qui avait été massacré assez rapidement par Kaido. 

Durant le temps de sa réflexion elle évita aisément les attaques, et elle venait d'en lancer une, envoyant une attaque volante avec son sabre, suffisamment puissante pour faire reculer Moria, mais il se releva. Ce qui était après tout normal, vu que Liana n'avait pas voulu le finir en un seul coup. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de le finir du tout. En effet quelqu'un avait remarqué avec qui exactement elle se battait et avait décidé de s'en charger lui même afin de se venger pour ce que l'homme avait osé faire à Liana.

* * *

Marco n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Son père était vivant, il était dans ses bras même. Bon okay, Barbe Blanche avait l'air totalement perdu, mais c'était pas dramatique et en plus c'était bien compréhensible. Après tout il avait sous ses yeux DEUX Marco, vu que son jeune lui était revenu du champ de bataille où il combattait quelques marines. Les autres commandants étaient eux aussi de retour, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils savaient que c'était bien Marco, après tout il a le même genre de présence quand ils analysaient avec le fluide, mais en plus il s'était transformé en phénix. La question c'était de savoir ce qui se passait et comment ça se faisait. 

"Je sais pas comment on est là yoi. Ca fait quatre ans que la guerre à eu lieu pour nous, la guerre où tu es mort Oyaji." Marco dit une fois un peu calmé en se passant la main dans les cheveux

"Tu as rejoins l'équipage du frère de Ace alors ? Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé ?" Fossa demanda en premier, l'annonce de la mort d'Oyaji est dure à avaler, et il ne réalise pas vraiment pour être honnête, mais il voulait quand même savoir le reste. Pourquoi Marco était avec les Chapeau de Paille.

"C'est compliqué yoi. On est toujours les Pirates de Barbe Blanche, mais c'est Ace le capitaine à présent, je l'étais au début mais j'ai cédé ma place, c'était pas mon rôle yoi. On est allié aux Chapeau de Paille par contre, avec lui on a fait tomber Barbe Noire qui avait réussi à voler le pouvoir d'Oyaji yoi. Il avait son pouvoir des ténèbres et celui des tremblements yoi. Tout son équipage avait au minimum deux pouvoirs de fruits du démon, c'était un cauchemar yoi. Mais il est tombé, il y a un an de ça." Marco tenta d'expliquer 

Cependant, avant de pouvoir expliquer exactement pourquoi il était avec l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille à ses frères et surtout à son père, il remarqua quelque chose sur le champ de bataille. Quelqu'un à qui il mourrait d'envie de faire la peau : Moria. En plus ce c*****d était en train de se battre contre Liana et ça c'était insupportable. 

Marco se transforma donc en phénix et fonça vers les deux combattants, lorsqu'il ne fut plus très loin il prit l'apparence de sa forme mi-humaine, mi-phénix et envoya Moria au sol avec un bon coup de pied. Il termina avec un autre pour s'assurer que la pourriture ne se relève pas.

"Ne touche pas ma femme yoi!!" Marco dit furieux 

Il reprit ensuite son apparence humaine et se tourna vers sa femme. Et oui sa femme, Potter Liana l'avait épousé peu après que Luffy soit devenu le roi, après qu'ils aient rencontré et battu Shanks et ses hommes, et que Shanks ne déclare que le chapeau était à présent à Luffy, que c'était sa couronne. Luffy avait ensuite présidé la cérémonie, après des heures où il avait boudé parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur n'épouse qui que ce soit, il s'était résigné ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. Un an auparavant ils s'étaient donc mariés devant tous leurs alliés et amis, Garp était même présent avec Dragon. 

Liana le regardait d'ailleurs avec amusement, exaspération et surtout affection. Elle rangea son sabre en soufflant, parce que oui son mari lui avait pris son adversaire, mais en même temps elle s'était doutée que si il voyait qui exactement elle affrontait il s'en chargerait. 

"Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'en empêcher pas vrai ?" Liana demanda donc 

"Non tu es ma femme yoi, je t'ai laissé le combattre dans notre temps pour que tu es ta revanche et que tu sois en paix, mais c'était mon tour de lui fracasser la tête yoi." Marco dit en s'approchant d'elle

"Mon héros." Liana ne put s'empêcher de dire avec humour 

"C'est un titre qui me va parfaitement te concernant yoi." Marco fit mine d'accepter avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne et de la serrer contre lui en passant un bras autour de la taille de la femme qu'il aimait. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui en ce moment là que le fait qu'il avait sa femme contre lui et qu'il allait pouvoir la présenter à son père. 

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, pas parce qu'ils s'étaient souvenus de l'endroit où ils étaient, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, même concentrés l'un sur l'autre leurs instincts les alerteraient en cas de danger. Non pas du tout à cause de ça donc, mais à cause d'une sensation que Marco avait attendu depuis un moment déjà et il ne pouvait pas empêcher un énorme sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Il relâcha doucement Liana avant de se mettre à genou devant elle et de mettre délicatement ses mains sur son ventre. 

 

 

Barbe Blanche n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, son fils aîné, qui ne s'était jamais intéressé longtemps en une femme, qui n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt à avoir une compagne pour plus d'une nuit, venait d'envoyer au tapis Moria, proclamant que Potter Liana était sa femme, et il avait pu sentir la possessivité dans la voix de son premier commandant ainsi que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, avant de l'embrasser passionnément et là il était à genoux devant elle et c'était même pas le plus gros choc. 

En effet, la robe violette que portait la jeune femme était bien marquée au niveau de la poitrine mais elle était évasée ensuite, assez lâche, mais en mettant ses mains sur son ventre Marco laissait clairement voir, le contour d'un petit ventre qui n'était pas à cause d'une trop grande gourmandise, en tout cas l'Empereur ne le pensait pas, non vu le visage de son fils et sa position c'était visiblement un ventre d'une femme enceinte de quelques mois à peine.  Ils allaient avoir un bébé ensemble, parce qu'au visage de Marco et même celui de Liana, visages qui montraient clairement qu'ils s'aimaient, l'enfant ne pouvait pas être de quelqu'un d'autre que de son second. 

Il allait être arrière grand père !! Barbe Blanche ne put, pas plus qu'il ne voulut de toute façon, empêcher l'énorme sourire qui naquit sur son visage. Il était peut être mort du temps de leur guerre à eux, à ce petit groupe de pirate qui avait apparu un peu de nulle part, mais il allait quand même être arrière grand père et c'était ça l'important, qu'il soit mort ou non il le serait. Et en plus il allait pouvoir rencontrer la femme qui faisait sourire ainsi son fils. La journée était définitivement bonne, surtout que la marine se faisait massacrer et qu'il n'avait même pas à lever le petit doigt. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, tant qu'ils sauvaient Ace et que la marine perdait la face sans que lui même ne perde trop de fils, pour lui ça allait. 

C'était dommage par contre que la gamine soit la petite fille de Garp, vu que ça voulait dire que le vieux marine serait arrière grand père avec lui. Mais bon, c'était pas grave.

 

 

"Notre bébé a définitivement le coup de pied de son papa." Liana commenta avec un doux sourire en sentant le bébé bouger dans son ventre

"Elle tape encore yoi ? Je voudrais la sentir de nouveau." Marco dit avec la même expression émerveillée sur le visage, Liana prit sa main et la posa à l'endroit où leur bébé, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore si c'était une fille ou un garçon quoique en dise Marco qui insistait que c'était une petite fille, où leur bébé donc frappait. Heureuse de pouvoir partager ça avec lui maintenant que les coups avaient plus de force, elle en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse à présent et elle savait très bien que son mari avait attendu ça avec impatience. Il n'avait pas été le seul par contre. C'était le cas de tout l'équipage, et oui même Zoro, et de plusieurs de leurs alliés. 

"Oh les amoureux, il y a encore du monde je vous signale." Zoro les rappela à l'ordre tout en continuant à se battre contre Aikainu qui avait définitivement subi quelques coups contrairement au sabreur qui était intact

"Fouttez nous la paix yoi, je viens de la sentir bouger." Marco se hâta de protester

"Zoro jr a bougé ?" Zoro demanda de suite attentif, évitant quand même l'amiral

"Luffia a bougé ? Je veux la sentir aussi." Luffy demanda lui aussi, et c'était presque sûr que si l'amiral en chef n'avait pas rappelé sa présence en manquant de frapper le capitaine pirate, qui avait évité de justesse le coup qui venait de détruire un nouveau mur, Luffy se serait catapulté jusqu'à eux pour se coller au ventre de sa sœur afin de sentir sa nièce, il était tout comme Marco persuadé que ce serait une fille

"Pour la énième fois, ma fille ne s'appellera pas Luffia, pas plus que si c'est un garçon yoi, mon fils ne s'appellera pas Zoro." Marco hurla après les deux, faisant bien attention de rappeler la négation ne souhaitant pas les encourager.

"Ce sera une fille." Sanji, Nami, Luffy et Gin hurlèrent de suite 

"Non un garçon." Zoro, Franky, Usopp et Carrot protestèrent 

Les autres ne se prononcèrent pas, ce n'était pas comme si leur décision changerait quoique ce soit de toute façon. Ainsi la dispute habituelle depuis que l'équipage avait appris que Liana était enceinte reprit au beau milieu du champ de bataille

"Fille ou garçon, ça je m'en fous, mais si vous voulez avoir cet enfant je vous conseille de pas bouger. Fufu" la voix agaçante de Doflamingo se fit entendre, il était à côté d'eux et semblait prêt à envoyer un coup dans l'abdomen de Liana si ils faisaient le moindre geste, Marco était soulagé qu'il se soit relevé quand il avait hurlé sur Zoro et Luffy vu qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'être agenouillé en proximité de Doflamingo "Ce bébé sera un bon moyen de vous contrôler, FuFu, je suis curieux de ce futur et vous allez répondre à mes questions n'est ce pas. Enfin si vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au bébé." 

Doflamingo était quelqu'un qui aimait et savait profiter des situations, en général avec adresse. Ce coup ci il se trompa totalement. 

Non seulement Liana avait mis en place une protection magique sur son abdomen, cachée derrière la robe, au cas où avant de rentrer sur le champ de bataille, elle n'était pas folle et elle ne risquerait pas la vie de son bébé comme ça. La protection était solide, c'était celle qu'elle mettait quand elle voulait se protéger lors des combats et c'était capable de bloquer un coup d'Akainu, sans causer le moindre dégât. Elle avait appris sa leçon. 

Mais en plus il avait menacé la vie de Leur Bébé, du bébé de deux des pirates les plus dangereux de Leur temps, membre d'un équipage connu pour être impitoyable si la vie d'un des leurs était en jeu, et là il venait de menacer leur enfant. Sûr de lui, il ne remarqua pas à temps les auras furieuses des deux futurs parents, et ayant sous estimé ses adversaires il ne vit pas l'attaque de poignard de Liana venir, elle était une des combattantes les plus rapides, s'étant entraînée pour battre Kizaru, la lumière en personne, Doflamingo n'avait pas la moindre chance. 

L'attaque de Liana, ouvrit le côté gauche de Doflamingo, et eut également pour effet de l'envoyer dans les bras de Marco qui le renvoya vers son épouse avec un bon coup de pied, brisant au passage son épaule droite. Le couple se le renvoya ainsi quelque fois, faisant clairement comprendre leur colère au 'Démon Céleste' avant que finalement, en ayant marre et devant passer à autre chose vu que Robin venait de leur signaler que Barbe Noire était là, Marco asséna le coup mortel au corps ensanglanté de l'idiot qui avait menacé sa femme et leur bébé à naître. 

 

Se charger de l'équipage de Barbe Noire fut chose relativement aisée, parce que oui ils étaient dangereux, oui ils avaient du potentiel, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais c'était que ça pour le moment du potentiel, certes ceux du Niveau 6 d'Impel Down étaient un soucis, mais ils avaient combattu auparavant contre les autres prisonniers de ce niveau premièrement, et en plus ils avaient passé un certain temps à Impel Down. Pour les pirates au Chapeau de Paille qui les avaient combattus au summum de leur force et avec en général deux fruits du démon chaque... oui c'était chose aisée.

Marco se chargea de Teach, le prenant dans ses serres pour l'emmener devant le Moby Dick, devant ceux qu'il avait osé trahir avant de l'attaquer et de le massacrer. En l'attaquant avec son fluide de l'armement plutôt qu'avec ses pouvoirs de phénix, Teach ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Le traître apprit exactement pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée de se relier uniquement sur son pouvoir de fruit du démon.

Robin de son côté utilisant un mélange de clones et de membres gigantesque, attaque Catarina Devon, bien déterminée à faire regretter à ce véritable démon, parce que Robin connaissait son histoire, savait quelle genre d'atrocité cette femme avait commise avant d'être emprisonnée et les horreurs qu'elle avait faites ensuite. Les massacres d'enfants, d'hommes, les femmes défigurées... Non Catarina ne fit pas long feu contre l'archéologue furieuse.

Usopp lui de sa place sur le Sunny se chargea de Van Augur, le sniper avait du talent, c'était évident, mais Usopp ne se servait pas de balles ordinaires comme Augur faisait, non il se servait de plantes. Plantes que même si l'autre sniper évita, eurent vite raison de lui.

Lafitte, le navigateur et stratège principal de Barbe Noire fut battu par Pedro, Nami s'en serait bien chargée mais elle avait été occupé quand Burgess tenta de l'écraser. Nami n'était pas une grande combattante, pas plus qu'elle était une des plus puissantes de l'équipage, loin de là même, mais elle savait quand même se battre, et elle avait vu déjà ce genre d'adversaire qui ne se servait que de leur muscles. Burgess ne tint pas longtemps contre les connaissances météorologique que la Reine des Pirates utilisa avec brio pour le battre.

Chopper quand à lui, se chargea rapidement de Docteur Q et de son cheval, dans sa transformation maximale, celle qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à maîtriser et qui le faisait vraiment passer pour un monstre, mais qu'à présent il pouvait utiliser quand il le souhaitait, sans Rumber Ball, et sans être paralysé ensuite. Il donna donc une bonne gifle au docteur et à sa monture les envoyant au sol et avant qu'ils ne purent se reprendre ou même se relever, Chopper les écrase avec un bon coup de poing. Il était un docteur, sa vocation serait toujours de soigner, mais il n'avait pas de pitié pour les êtres tels que Docteur Q, qui faisait des expériences sur des humains, allant même à voler de l'énergie vitale à des enfants. Non Chopper ne pouvait pardonner de telles choses.

Franky n'hésita pas à attaquer, et se chargea avec plaisir du géant Sanjuan Wolf. Le géant fut rapidement battu par les lazers de Franky. Carott quand à elle attaqua Vasco Shott qui ne tint pas longtemps contre elle non plus.

Les deux derniers membres de l'équipage du traître étaient Shiliew, l'ancien directeur de la prison et Avalo Pizarro, deux des plus grosses menaces de l'équipage en somme. Gin ne perdit pas de temps à attaquer Pizarro de toute la force de ses tonfas, tandis que Liana se chargeait de Shiliew. Ce dernier fit l'erreur de sous estimer Liana, n'ayant pas vraiment compris que même si elle était enceinte elle avait quand même à sa disposition et ses pouvoirs de sorcières, et ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon, sans compter que même avec son ventre elle était plus que capable de se battre avec ses poignards et son sabre. Elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée et Avalo ne tint pas longtemps non plus contre un Gin déchaîné.

 

Il était assez amusant à observer que ce ne fut que lorsque Liana s'approcha de Marco qui avait tué Teach, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il tenait le coup et qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. Oui il pouvait guérir, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Ace et Garp comprirent et réagirent. Ils venaient en effet de capter que Liana et Marco étaient ensemble et qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé.

Garp était partagé entre la joie d'avoir une arrière petite fille, lui aussi était persuadé que ça serait une fille, et l'horreur du fait que sa petite fille, sa petite princesse, avait été touché par ce sale pirate.

Ace était juste énervé que Marco soit avec sa sœur, et quand Ben arriva, Marco commença vraiment à craindre pour sa vie.

Liana réussit cependant à calmer les choses, suffisamment pour que le phénix puisse aller parler à Barbe Blanche, à qui il l'avait présenté et qui avait accepté avec joie 'la gamine qui avait réussi à faire sourire de cette manière Marco et celle qui allait lui donner son premier arrière petit enfant'. Il continua ensuite en disant au Marco et à la Liana de son temps à lui, qu'ils avaient intérêt à s'y mettre rapidement parce qu'il voulait les connaître. Réussissant ainsi à embarrasser considérablement les deux et à énerver de nouveau Ace, Garp, Ben, et le Luffy actuel.  

Marco discuta de tout ses doutes avec son Oyaji, craignant de ne pas être un bon père pour son enfant à naître, Oyaji qui le rassura considérablement et réussit à apaiser ses craintes. 

 

Trois jours après leur arrivée dans ce temps, Liana réussit à les renvoyer dans le leur, où ils continuèrent le voyage comme prévu pour aller voir les différentes îles d'East Blue d'où certains d'entre eux étaient originaires, ainsi qu'un certain restaurant. 

 

Cinq mois plus tard, Fushichou Edward et sa sœur jumelle Aurore vinrent au monde, donnant raison à tout l'équipage ainsi. 

Et deux ans après leur naissance, les jumeaux souhaitèrent la première fête des pères à leur Papa, qui réprima à grand peine ses larmes d'émotions, tout comme son épouse avait fait lors de la fête des mères quelques semaines auparavant. 

Chaque fête des pères après cette année là, les jumeaux venaient embrasser leur Papa et lui rappeler qu'ils l'aimaient, tandis que Marco faisait pareil à son Oyaji en venant déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe.


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'y eut pas de cris de joie à la mort de Marshall D Teach, un traître, un lâche et tellement d'autres insultes. Non, parce que tout les pirates de Barbe Blanche pouvaient se rappeler de sa présence au fil des années, et ça rendait sa trahison pire dans un sens, parce qu'il avait été dans les premiers membres, parce qu'il avait été là pour les accueillir tour à tour. Tout ça pour au final les trahir, pour voler un fruit du démon qui avait causé la mort d'un commandant et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait livré un autre commandant, un autre frère, à la marine. Sa mort ne serait pas regrettée ça c'était sûr, mais elle ne serait pas célébré non plus, il avait été un frère, il était en réalité un traître, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser au potentiel gâché. 

Marco ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait combattu Teach, non pas Teach, Barbe Noire ou Marshall. Il avait combattu Barbe Noire souvent au fil des dernières années, il le haïssait pour toutes les morts qu'il avait causé, surtout celle de Pops bien sûr, mais l'ancien commandant repensait aussi à ses frères tombés à cause de la folie d'un traître. Il l'avait combattu et il avait été présent le jour où il avait été tué après un long duel avec Luffy, mais là c'était différent. Là c'était lui qui l'avait tué, il n'avait pas simplement vu l'action, il l'avait accompli. Et même si il ne regrettait pas son geste, il avait voulu le faire depuis le moment où il avait appris que c'était ce serpent qui avait tué son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux années passées avec l'homme, à toutes les conversations. Il s'était souvent demandé si il n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose pour stopper Marshall, ou si c'était une action à lui qui avait provoqué tout ça. Liana avait toujours écouté ses propos et elle lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tort, Marshall était devenu un pirate de Barbe Blanche avec un objectif en tête et il avait été trop obstiné pour changer d'avis, il restait un D et les détenteurs du D n'étaient pas hommes à changer facilement de voie. Marco n'était pas responsable. Il ne savait pas combien de fois sa femme avait répété ses mots mais ça lui faisait toujours du bien de l'entendre. 

Il avait haït l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, il l'avait aimé aussi, comme un nakama et un frère, il lui avait fait confiance, mais à présent tout ce qu'il ressentait en le voyant sans vie au sol, c'était de la tristesse. La tristesse de cette vie gâchée, Marshall avait parié et il avait perdu. 

Le silence et la contemplation du premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, ne passaient pas inaperçus, ses frères savaient que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, le leur était à côté du Paternel et il observait la scène avec un air un peu perdu, néanmoins attentif, ce qui était compréhensible ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on rencontrait son futur soi, encore moins un futur soi qui avait apparemment une femme et un enfant en route et qui n'était pas avec Pops. Pour autant, le Marco qui venait du futur était quand même leur grand frère, juste un peu différent de la normale, et ils voulaient l'aider, comme il les avait aidé si souvent. Cependant ils ne savaient pas comment faire, Marco n'avait jamais été du genre à demander de l'aide pour lui, même avec les autres commandants, le seul qui réussissait à lui apporter du réconfort était le Paternel, sinon il se débrouillait seul. Pour autant lorsque Barbe Blanche commença à avancer pour descendre du Moby Dick, il s'arrêta, en effet une figure approchait son fils et il voulait voir un peu plus de leur relation, il interviendrait si nécessaire bien sûr, mais il était curieux de la relation entre le couple, surtout parce qu'il savait que son aîné n'avait jamais été du genre à vouloir se poser avec une femme et avoir une famille. Oh, il avait voulu une compagne, rêvé de l'amour dans un sens mais avait vite décidé qu'être un pirate et un mari n'était pas compatible. Pour un homme comme lui qui plaçait la famille avant tout il n'avait pas pu imaginer faire le choix de Yasopp qui avait laissé femme et enfant derrière, ou celui des pirates qui avaient abandonné la mer, non ça n'était pas en lui. Barbe Blanche supposait que le fait que sa femme soit une pirate, navigant aussi sur les mers, avait du bien aider leur relation néanmoins il restait curieux, comment la petite soeur de Ace et son aîné étaient ils tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au point de se marier ? 

 

Il y avait certaines choses qui étaient connues par rapport à la Danseuse Mystique, premièrement elle était protectrice de son équipage et elle n'était pas à sous estimer, c'était le plus important, mais aussi il ne fallait jamais attirer son intérêt. En général lors des combats elle était sérieuse mais sans plus, son adversaire l'intéressait rarement et quand c'était le cas elle le laissait en sale état. Le plus souvent une fois l'adversaire vaincu elle ne l'oubliait pas mais elle ne lui accordait pas vraiment une pensée à part vis à vis des techniques qu'elle devait travailler, c'était tout, ou les points faibles que l'adversaire avait eu pour les mémoriser dans le cas idiot où il revenait après eux ensuite. Elle avait une certaine rancune envers les pirates de Barbe Noire c'était vrai, ils avaient causé trop de souffrance à sa famille et à ses amis, mais ceux qui étaient à Marine Ford là, ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait haït. Ceux là avaient été battus, tués ou enfermés selon les cas. Ils n'étaient plus une menace. Du coup à peine son adversaire tombé, Liana lui tourna le dos, ne lui accordant pas un regard de plus, il était sans importance pour elle,  avec ses liens elle savait que ses nakamas ne risquaient rien, et elle était plus concernée par son mari qu'autre chose. Elle avait suffisamment écouté Marco pour savoir à quel point ses sentiments étaient complexes vis à vis de Marshall, et elle savait que même si il aurait refusé de laisser quiconque affronter le capitaine ennemi, il n'en sortirait pas sans traces, même si elles n'étaient pas physiques. Dans leur temps c'était Luffy l'ennemi de Barbe Noire, là Luffy était occupé ailleurs, quoiqu'il avait fini son combat contre Sengoku, l'amiral en chef allait être sonné un moment, et Marco n'avait pas attendu la permission pour attaquer Marshall. Il était à lui, ils le savaient tous, ils l'avaient laissé faire et maintenant elle était inquiète. 

Elle s'approcha donc rapidement de son mari, faisant en sorte de faire un peu de bruit pour signaler sa présence, c'était peut être idiot quand on connaissait Marco et sa capacité en haki de l'observation, mais quand il était plongé dans ses pensées comme ça il réagissait par instinct, il attaquait d'abord avant d'analyser la présence. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait enregistré après la défaite contre Marshall, un an après Marine Ford, durant l'année où il était resté seul. Le retrouver et le convaincre de les aider avait été un travail assez difficile quand même, heureusement Jimbei et Izo avaient aidé, et ensemble ils avaient réussi à contacter les alliés et fils de Barbe Blanche, ils avaient fait des équipages au cours de cette année, du coup ils avaient eu plusieurs capitaines alliés en même temps, mais ils avaient pas posé de problème. Ils étaient toujours des fils de Barbe Blanche et des frères, c'était quelque chose qui avait été clair dès le début. 

Liana avait réussi petit à petit à passer les barrières de Marco, mais elle faisait toujours attention quand elle voyait, ou sentait selon les cas, qu'il était dans ses pensées, pas parce qu'elle avait peur de lui. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas, mais parce qu'elle savait, surtout maintenant, que Marco ne se pardonnerait jamais si il la blessait par réflexe. Il avait fait ça à Joz, l'ancien commandant de la troisième division, le pirate n'avait pas bronché, pas eu mal ni rien, son haki de l'armement était un des plus forts dans le Nouveau Monde après tout, mais Marco s'en était voulu pendant des mois. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment il réagirait si c'était elle et leur enfant à naître qu'il attaquait ainsi, du coup elle était prudente. 

Marco l'avait entendu visiblement, vu que sans même détourner son regard de Marshall, il tendit la main vers elle, elle la prit sans hésitation et elle se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ses bras autour d'elle. Là elle le serra contre elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour diminuer un peu la différence de taille, rendue plus visible avec le manque de talon qui était courant depuis quelques semaines. Marco se laissa guider cette fois, il enfouie sa tête dans la nuque de sa femme et la serra contre lui, profitant du confort qu'elle offrait sans la moindre hésitation, un confort qu'il n'avait jamais su demander et que Liana l'avait toujours empêché de refuser. Tout comme il faisait dans l'autre sens. 

Elle le respectait énormément, sa force et ses connaissances, elle savait qu'il était plus que capable de se débrouiller tout seul, mais elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il se détourne d'elle pour se reprendre. Elle lui avait dit dès le début de leur amitié, avant même qu'ils soient ensemble : _tout le monde à besoin d'aide de temps en temps, ce n'est pas une honte loin de là, c'est par contre stupide de se débrouiller seul par fierté._ C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et ensuite dans leur mariage, elle se livrait à lui, ses peurs, ses angoisses, tout et elle attendait la même chose en retour. Ils étaient égaux et c'était ça. 

Il avait fallu de la patience et du temps pour eux deux, Marco était indépendant mais plus que ça, même avec les autres commandants il avait été leur supérieur, le grand frère. Pops avait été le seul qui lui donnait du réconfort et comme il y avait eu plein d'autres frères et sœurs, Marco avait fait en sorte de se débrouiller seul pour ne pas rajouter du poids sur les épaules de son Paternel. Cependant à présent il n'avait aucun mal à chercher du confort chez sa femme, la sensation du ventre de cette dernière amenant un sourire comme à chaque fois, apprendre qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant avait été une des meilleures nouvelles qu'il avait reçu, attendre les trois mois pour l'annoncer aux leurs avait été une horreur. Seul Chopper avait su, personne d'autre, Marco se rappelait encore la super fête que la nouvelle avait provoqué, leurs nakamas ne faisaient vraiment pas les choses à moitié, le bébé allait être gâter, ça c'était sûr. 

Se sentant mieux il releva la tête, son regard bleu croisant celui émeraude de Liana, il y avait de l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'affection et de l'amour, c'était ces deux derniers qui le poussa à lui envoyer un vrai sourire. Elle n'était visiblement pas totalement convaincue, mais elle se contenta d'un petit sourire en retour, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si il souhaitait en parler ce serait en privé et certainement pas sur un champ de bataille. 

"Tu te sens bien yoi ?" il demanda de suite, peu surpris de voir l'exaspération dans son regard, il lui posait peut être un peu trop cette question mais il était inquiet, c'était pas un crime. Il ignora la petite voix qui lui rappela que c'était la dixième fois en une heure qu'il lui demandait ça et qu'il faisait ça chaque heure, et pas uniquement quand ils étaient sur un champ de bataille....

"Oui, je te l'ai promis, dès que je me sens pas bien je te préviens, toi et Chopper. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été prudente et Chopper m'examinera quand il aura stabilisé le jeune Luffy." Liana répondit calmement, Marco avait toujours été inquiet pour ceux qu'il aimait selon Izo, après la mort de Barbe Blanche, puis la guerre perdue un an après contre Barbe Noire, ce côté là n'avait fait que s'accentuer. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait du accepter quand ils étaient devenus amis puis ensuite qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, mais elle n'avait pas anticipé à quel point ça empirerait après leur mariage et surtout depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était enceinte. 

C'était quelque chose sur lequel elle devait travailler régulièrement, elle était très indépendante, c'était un fait mais comme Robin et Izo lui avaient dit peu avant son mariage, en étant avec Marco et en l'épousant elle devait concéder des points. Son mari avait perdu beaucoup, ils menaient une vie dangereuse, alors elle allait devoir accepter qu'il s’inquiéterait. Tout comme il devait accepter qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se refermer sur lui même, ou être enfermée quelque part pour la protéger, elle et le bébé. 

Il l'embrassa, profitant au maximum de sa présence dans ses bras et du confort qu'elle lui donnait, voulant transmettre son amour pour elle et sa gratitude avec le baiser, malheureusement ils furent écourtés. Garp, qui jusque là avait été partagé entre stupéfaction de voir deux de ses petits enfants en double, et aussi fort,  et joie parce que il allait être arrière grand père, venait de réaliser que sa petite princesse n'allait pas lui donner une arrière petite fille grâce à l'adoption. Non elle était enceinte, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un d'indigne d'elle, avait posé ses sales mains sur elle. Le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger, il avait été trop choqué avant, avec Marco le Phénix, désignait visiblement le coupable. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et de comment c'était faisable, mais il allait venger sa petite fille. 

"PHENIX !!!!" Garp hurla donc de toute la force de ses poumons, ce qui était plutôt considérable, malheureusement pour Pedro et Carott qui avaient les oreilles sensibles, Chopper était à bord du Sunny et les pièces étaient en général insonorisées, surtout l'infirmerie, néanmoins les deux Mink n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir les oreilles douloureuses après le hurlement de l'ancien marine.

"Va avec ton père, je me charge de lui." souffla Liana, elle ne doutait pas le moins du monde des compétences de son mari mais là ce n'était pas une bonne idée, son grand père était mortel dans ses bons jours, alors là qu'il avait la tension de l'exécution de Ace, plus la découverte qu'elle était avec quelqu'un et enceinte... non elle voulait son mari le plus loin possible, même dans leur temps l'homme n'avait pas bien réagi vis à vis du fait qu'elle était enceinte, preuve que leur relation n'était pas aussi platonique qu'il l'aurait voulu, et il n'avait pas été le seul. 

"T'es sûre ? Je peux rester avec toi, ça ne me dérange pas yoi." proposa Marco à la place, peu enclin à la laisser seule avec son grand père, même si il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester, si il avait eu du respect pour Garp avant de commencer à sortir avec Liana, ce respect avait été transformé en crainte et terreur absolues après. La famille du côté de sa femme était vraiment terrifiante. 

"Je suis sûre, j'arriverai mieux à le calmer si tu n'es pas là en plus, et tu as pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec ton père et tes frères vu que tu as voulu être mon fier protecteur." lui rappela avec un sourire taquin Liana. 

"Soit prudente yoi." lui demanda Marco, implorant, avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de se diriger vers le Moby Dick, tandis que Liana prenait une grande inspiration avant de partir vers son grand père qui avait l'air furieux, bien plus que quand il l'avait appris la première fois, probablement du au fait qu'il avait eu du temps pour se faire à l'idée, ou alors .. non elle n'avait pas d'autre idée. 

"Liana, dépêche toi de régler ça, on va partir pour une île tranquille pour parler avec Barbe Blanche."hurla Luffy, celui de leur temps vu que l'autre était avec Chopper, en descendant du Moby Dick où il avait discuté brièvement, Jimbei l'accompagnant pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de stupide, avec l'autre capitaine quant à la suite des événements. Barbe Blanche n'avait pas perdu de temps à les inviter sur l'île où les infirmières et autres les attendaient, n'étant pas capable de se battre elles auraient été une distraction non nécessaire et dangereuse pour le reste de l'équipage, il voulait en savoir plus sur sa belle fille après tout, et il voulait aussi parler avec Marco et Jimbei du futur. 

Liana ne donna pas la moindre indication qu'elle avait entendu son ordre, ce n'était pas nécessaire leur équipage savait qu'elle entendait toujours quand ils avaient besoin d'elle, et elle obéissait à Luffy. En plus ils ne la blâmaient pas pour se concentrer sur Garp, bien sûr Garp ne l'attaquerait pas à pleine puissance vu qu'elle était sa petite fille, mais qu'en plus elle était enceinte, il était un idiot mais pas à ce point, néanmoins même si Garp ne l'attaquerait pas avec toute sa force, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était facile de parler avec lui quand il était en colère, comme maintenant. 

"Ça suffit." dit fermement Liana, en se mettant sur son chemin, hors de question qu'il attaque Marco, Garp s'arrêta net en la voyant de près, de loin il avait entraperçu le ventre rond de sa petite fille, mais c'était bien plus gros, et réel, que ce qu'il avait pensé. Elle avait un bébé dans son ventre, il avait enregistré l'information mais ce n'était que là qu'il comprenait exactement ce que ça voulait dire. "C'est mon mari pépé, on est marié depuis un an, je l'aime et il me rend heureuse. Dans notre temps tu as donné ton accord en plus."

"J'avais du manger un truc pas bon." protesta de suite Garp, refusant de penser une seule seconde qu'il ait pu donner son approbation à un sale pirate, pas quand il s'agissait de sa petite fille, il bloqua de suite la voix qui lui rappela qu'elle même était une pirate, ce n'était pas important. 

"Alors c'était pendant un long moment parce qu'il t'a demandé pour nos fiançailles et pour notre mariage ou tu étais présent. Pépé on est remonté dans le temps par accident, j'ignore combien de temps on va rester mais je sais que je ne veux pas le passer à me disputer avec toi. Je suis mariée et enceinte, accepte le. Tu dois choisir être avec nous pour quelque jours ou tu reste là, mais si tu viens tu n'attaques pas Marco, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, tu gardes ton calme." dit sérieusement Liana, et ce n'était pas simplement la voix de la petite fille qu'il connaissait si bien qui lui parlait, mais d'une femme déterminée et dangereuse. 

Garp lutta visiblement pour ne pas lui donner un ' **Fist of Love** ' à ses mots, elle pouvait le voir, et elle était vraiment reconnaissante qu'il se retenait, parce que non seulement ça faisait super mal mais en plus elle connaissait son mari, il était d'accord pour la laisser gérer Garp parce qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire taper dessus, le souvenir des coups de poings du Vice Amiral à Marine Ford, plus ceux qu'il  avait pris lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé leur relation, avait laissé une impression suffisamment vive. Néanmoins il n'accepterait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, encore moins pour le protéger lui. 

"Je suis heureuse papi, il m'aime, me protège et m'accepte entièrement. On va fonder une famille sans pour autant quitter l'équipage, on a réalisé nos rêves, tout les trois. Crois moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à mon sujet. S'il te plaît papi, je veux passer du temps avec toi et en plus tu as des excuses à présenter à Ace et aux autres. Je sais que tu aurais préféré que j'épouse un marine ou quelqu'un dans le même genre, mais ça n'a jamais été important pour moi. Tu es une part de ma famille, de notre famille, dans notre temps, ne le repousse pas dans celui là. Le fait qu'on soit des pirates n'y change rien, ils auraient fait la même chose si on était devenu des marines et au fond de toi tu le sais, il y a trop de partisans de la justice absolue pour que ça marche vraiment pour nous comme ça. Si ça n'aurait pas été une exécution, ça aurait été un coup de poignard dans le dos, ou un coup de poing en lave dans le corps, tu le sais. Accepte le." insista Liana, il lui avait fallu du temps avant de vraiment accepter entièrement son grand père, elle avait pensé la lettre qu'elle avait écrite, même si elle n'avait vraiment pas compris son attitude, mais ça n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas un peu ou qu'elle pourrait oublier qu'il avait été assis à côté de Ace sans rien faire et qu'il avait même défendu la plateforme d'exécution. Elle avait eu besoin de temps avant d'accepter de passer outre cette vision, mais elle était à l'aise maintenant avec son grand père, enfin aussi à l'aise que possible lorsque ledit grand père donnait des coups de poings pour montrer son affection. Une chose était sûre il ne garderait jamais ses enfants. JAMAIS !! Elle ne comprenait pas du tout qu'est ce qui avait pris à Dragon pour lui avoir confié son fils alors qu'il savait ce que c'était.

"D'accord, je le promet je ne vous attaquerai pas et je ne l'attaquerai pas non plus." il finit par dire après un moment qui sembla interminable à Liana, heureuse elle lui sauta au cou et il lui rendit son embrasse un peu gêné, réalisant de nouveau qu'elle était vraiment enceinte, encore plus difficile à nier lorsque son ventre était contre lui. "Mais le toi de cette époque a interdiction de tomber enceinte jusqu'à ses cinquante ans." 

"Papi, je suis presque sûre que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant à cet âge là." remarqua Liana 

"Justement, interdiction d'être avec un homme point final. J'ignore ce qui est passé par la tête de mon moi du futur, mais tu n'aurais jamais du être enceinte, et si c'était arrivé il aurait du être mort." rétorqua Garp en la guidant, doucement, vers le Sunny, faisant extrêmement attention à elle tout du long "Tu es ma petite fille chérie, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses."

Elle n'essaya même pas de lui répondre, elle souhaitait un énorme courage et une infinie patience à elle de ce temps, Gramps avait été un cauchemar à son époque, il risquait d'être encore pire à présent, sans compter Ace, et Luffy, et Sabo, et le reste des garçons de l'équipage.... 

Une fois Liana et Garp sur le pont, Nami fit les préparatifs avec Franky et Jimbei pour sortir le Sunny de là et suivre le Moby Dick et les autres navires de la flotte, Liana de son côté alla s'asseoir à une table sur le pont où un  membre de l'équipage avait déjà posé la tablette supposée responsable pour tout cela, après avoir sorti son escargophone de son sac en bandoulière qui l'accompagnait toujours, et l'avoir mis sur la table, elle se saisit d'un carnet avec un stylo qu'elle avait toujours sur elle au cas où et commença à travailler sur les différentes runes, Robin se joignant à elle rapidement, l'archéologue ayant appris le langage des runes grâce à Liana qui lui avait volontiers enseigné, en échange de l'enseignement pour lire les ponéglyphes. 

 

De son côté Marco observait avec nostalgie le Moby Dick et les gens se trouvant dessus, particulièrement le capitaine installé sur son énorme chaise, c'était un peu étrange de voir  les frères qu'il avait perdu vivant de nouveau, de même pour les alliés en plus, tellement avaient été perdu à Marine Ford, être de nouveau sur le Moby Dick, voir son père à nouveau, c'était étrange et surréel se voir lui même dans un corps plus jeune était aussi bizarre.  Il était content d'avoir les cheveux plus longs à présent, ça lui allait définitivement mieux. 

"Alors comme ça tu as une femme fils ?" commenta Barbe Blanche en regardant son fils venu du futur, et si ça n'était pas étrange, mais il était un pirate depuis longtemps et du coup il savait que la logique n'avait pas sa place sur cette mer, même l'expérience n'était pas toujours utile. Tout était possible.

"Ouais, Liana on est marié depuis un peu plus d'un an." reconnut Marco en passant une main dans ses cheveux, penser à sa femme le fit sourire légèrement mais il était aussi inquiet, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait été sur un champ de bataille si il était honnête, ça avait commencé longtemps avant sa grossesse, c'était jusque que maintenant il avait une bonne excuse pour protester le fait qu'elle se batte. Le rappel de ce qui avait failli arriver avec Kaido était bien trop vif dans son esprit, c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait découvert que ses flammes pouvaient aussi soigner, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore, loin de là même, mais apparemment il avait été suffisamment désespéré à l'idée de la perdre que son pouvoir avait agi et l'avait guéri. Elle allait bien, Kaido ne pouvait plus faire du mal à quiconque, il en avait conscience, mais le souvenir ne disparaissait pas. Il était surprotecteur, il le réalisait bien, ça avait déjà été le cas lorsqu'il était un commandant de Barbe Blanche, il avait perdu beaucoup de monde depuis, trop, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Encore moins à présent qu'elle portait leur enfant. Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle vienne avec lui sur le Moby Dick, mais elle était la seule avec la capacité de calmer Ace, Luffy et Garp, un point important maintenant.

"Elle est enceinte de combien ?" demanda Barbe Blanche ensuite, observant les émotions sur le visage de son fils.

"Quatre mois environs yoi." il répondit avec un sourire fier, ça n'avait pas été prévu mais il ne le regrettait certainement pas.

"Tu es heureux fils ?" questionna le capitaine, même si il était presque sûr de la réponse.

"Ça a pas été facile, sans toi, sans plein de monde... mais oui elle me rend heureux yoi." répondit doucement Marco "Elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente et à me remettre de la mort de beaucoup de la famille, et on s'est rapproché peu à peu yoi." 

 

Leur conversation fut interrompue ensuite par l'arrivée soudaine de Shanks et de la Red Force, qui avait visiblement été en chemin pour la guerre et qui était tout aussi visiblement choqué de voir deux Marco à bord, plus le navire des Chapeaux de Paille avec des gens aussi forts dessus. Reconnaissant pour son aide avec Kaido, ça ne le regardait pas et Barbe Blanche n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée qu'il ait besoin d'aide, d'un autre côté il avait aussi protégé ses arrières et pour cela le vieux pirate était content. Et puis il avait hâte de voir la tête du gamin roux lorsqu'il comprendrait exactement ce qui c'est passé, du coup il invita la Red Force à les suivre jusqu'à une île sûre où ils se rendaient, et où se trouvaient les infirmières en particulier. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de blessés bien sûr, mais ses filles étaient sans aucun doute très inquiètes de ce qui se passait. Barbe Blanche nota également l'air un peu pâle de son fils venu du futur mais il décida de lui en parler plus tard. 

"Alors comme ça on va devenir oncles ?" demanda Izo avec un sourire en s'approchant de son frère du futur, Davy Jones que c'était étrange, la situation était irréelle, le crossdresser avait du mal à y croire mais il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. Même comportement, plus ou moins, même fruit du démon et un haki similaire si ce n'est un peu plus fort, c'était bien son grand frère. 

"Ouais yoi." confirma avec un sourire fier Marco, ses frères avaient été ravi pour lui le jour de l'annonce de la grossesse de sa femme, il s'était fait charrié bien sûr, mais il s'y était attendu. Il aurait surement fait la même chose si ça avait été un autre de ses frères qui avait été concerné, du coup il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, en plus voir des sourires épanouis sur les visages de sa famille, ça n'avait pas de prix. C'était plutôt habituel depuis le retour des Mugiwara, mais Marco se souvenait aussi très bien des jours sombres après Marine Ford, où ils avaient sauvé Ace mais perdu leur père, puis de la défaite contre Marshall. Il considérait donc comme précieux chaque sourire de sa famille. 

"Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?" demanda Fossa en s'approchant, son cigare à la bouche, comme normal. 

"Dix huit mois et on est marié depuis treize." répondit Marco, réprimant un sourire en voyant les visages de ses nakamas, c'est vrai que c'était rapide pour être marié et avoir un enfant en route, mais pour lui il n'y avait pas eu le moindre doute, une fois qu'il avait réalisé à quel point elle comptait pour lui il avait su qu'il voulait tout avec elle. Le contraire était inimaginable et il avait réussi à la convaincre de l'épouser, non que ça ait demandé beaucoup d'effort, elle n'était pas une D comme ses frères mais elle savait aussi ce qu'elle voulait et elle pouvait être tout aussi déterminée. 

"Tu es heureux ?" demanda sérieusement Haruta, la seule femme commandante était très attachée à ses frères, faisant partie de l'équipage depuis ses quatorze ans c'était probablement normal et elle adorait Marco. Alors pour elle c'était particulièrement important de savoir qu'il était vraiment heureux, elle n'en doutait pas trop, elle avait vu son expression et sa réaction quand à la menace de Doflamingo, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre. 

"Oui." affirma Marco avec un vrai sourire. "Et ce n'est pas parce ce que je navigue avec les Mugiwara que je ne suis plus un Shirohige yoi." il assura ensuite. 

"Pourquoi tu navigues avec eux ? C'est pour elle ?" demanda Joz en le regardant avec attention, les deux hommes étaient proches, ils étaient arrivés à peu près au même moment sur le navire et avait traversé pas mal de trucs ensemble, Thatch avait été le meilleur ami de Marco mais Joz l'était aussi, même si ils parlaient moins, ils se connaissaient tout autant. 

"Non, dans mon temps après la mort de Pops j'ai tenté de continuer son oeuvre, qu'on reste une famille unie et qu'on continue à voyager ensemble, on avait aussi pour but de tuer Marshall qui avait tué Oyaji et réussi à s'approprier son fruit en plus du logia qu'il avait déjà. Mais on a perdu et après ça je me sentais pas capable de continuer yoi." expliqua Marco, ce n'était pas une période dont il aimait parler mais ils étaient ses nakamas et il leur devait la vérité. "Alors je suis parti, prêt à rester dans mon trou jusqu'à ma mort ou quelque chose du genre, et puis Luffy est venu me chercher, ils avaient déclaré la guerre à Kaido et les Minks leur avait dit que j'aiderai, avec le reste des Shirohige. J'y suis allé, avec Izo qui avait refusé de me laisser seul, et peu à peu grâce à eux, grâce au fait qu'ils étaient totalement différents de tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là, j'ai réussi à faire mon deuil et à me reconstruire yoi. Et avant que je ne le réalise vraiment j'étais à ma place avec eux, je vais toujours voir le reste de la famille, ou ils viennent nous voir, mais j'aime le Sunny et c'est vrai qu'après que Liana et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble et après notre mariage... je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de partir, je ne le vois toujours pas d'ailleurs yoi."

Quelques soient les questions que ses frères s'apprêtaient à poser, même si ils semblaient un peu choqués et émus par ses paroles, ils furent interrompus par l'escargophone qu'il gardait dans sa poche et qui se mit soudainement à sonner. Marco n'hésita pas à répondre, sachant que ça venait du Sunny et donc que c'était probablement Liana. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas la voix de sa femme qui le salua, non c'était une voix toute aussi familière, une qu'il connaissait depuis des années, celle de Jimbei. 

"Jimbei tout va bien yoi ?" demanda de suite Marco, prêt à voler jusqu'à l'autre navire si nécessaire. Même si ça devait attirer l'attention des Akagami, il se moquait du Roux, il le respectait certes mais l'homme était toujours aussi agaçant, c'était surtout avec le second, Ben Beckmann qu'il avait un soucis, ou plutôt qui avait un soucis avec lui. Marco ne le blâmait pas, il savait que l'homme voyait Liana comme sa fille et du coup réagissait mal au fait qu'elle était mariée avec lui, néanmoins il n'avait pas très envie de ce mettre ce Ben Beckmann à dos de suite. Ça pouvait attendre un peu non ? 

"Oui Marco-kun." rassura de suite l'homme poisson, familier avec l'attitude de son frère, particulièrement depuis que Liana était tombée enceinte, honnêtement il était un peu surpris que le pirate n'ait pas déjà rejoint le Sunny pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. "Chopper-kun est en train de s'assurer que tout va bien et essayer d'en apprendre d'avantage sur votre bébé. Je me suis dit que tu voulais sans aucun doute être informé." 

"Merci Jimbei, c'est ce que je veux yoi." confirma le phénix très attentif. 

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." dit Chopper après un moment où il était resté plutôt silencieux, examinant attentivement la jeune femme.

"Chopper ? Il y a un soucis ?" demanda inquiète Liana. 

"Que se passe t'il yoi ?" renchérit Marco tout aussi inquiet. 

"Non, il n'y a pas de problème. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle même." rassura Chopper, comprenant l'inquiétude des deux futurs parents. 

"Une bonne nouvelle yoi ?" demanda Marco, pendant que de son côté Liana plaçait une main sur son ventre, aussi désireuse de savoir ce qui se passait, elle était prête à tout pour protéger son bébé, même si elle ne devait plus entrer sur un champ de bataille, ou ne plus manger quelque chose de spécial ou encore de se reposer d'avantage.

"Oui, j'ai fait des analyses et là j'ai pu le confirmer, Liana tu es enceinte de jumeau." annonça Chopper avec un grand sourire, pour la plus grande stupéfaction de tous les gens environnant. 

"Des jumeaux ?!!!" hurlèrent de suite tous les Chapeau de Paille, sauf Robin dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent simplement, ainsi que de Liana et Marco qui étaient juste figés. Même les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient choqués par la nouvelle.

"Par Davy Jones il va être encore pire maintenant." soupira Liana, doucement, mais avec le silence qui l'entourait tout le monde l'entendit très bien, et certains Mugiwara ne purent retenir leur rires, comprenant très bien de quoi parlait la 'mère' de l'équipage. 

"Un problème chérie yoi ?" demanda Marco qui avait lui aussi compris, il faisait des efforts pour ne pas trop l'étouffer mais il y avait des moments où il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. 

"Non aucun mon amour." répondit avec un sourire angélique, qui s'entendait, la jeune femme. "Je précise juste que j'écouterai Chopper mais si tu crois vraiment que je vais rester sans rien faire pendant les cinq prochains mois, tu as tort. Jumeaux ou pas jumeaux."

En entendant la voix de la jeune femme, Barbe Blanche qui souriait encore plus depuis qu'il avait entendu qu'il allait avoir deux petits enfants, il avait eu un peu peur en voyant l'âge de la femme de son fils. Craignant qu'elle ne s'affirme pas assez, Marco était quelqu'un de bon, mais il avait l'habitude d'être obéi, ça avait été son rôle après tout en tant que commandant de la première division. Il avait besoin d'une femme qui pouvait lui tenir tête, lui faire face et ne pas bouger quand c'était nécessaire, mais aussi de le pousser à baisser ses murs et à accepter du réconfort, cette femme semblait en être capable, ce qui était extrêmement important. Il était vraiment impatient de la rencontrer.

 

L'île que Barbe Blanche avait choisi pour servir de retraite était à deux heures de navigation de Marine Ford, au milieu du Calm Belt, mais les monstres marins n'avaient pas dérangé les pirates vu qu'entre Barbe Blanche, Shanks et le Luffy plus vieux, ils n'avaient aucun mal à les tenir éloigné. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils étaient un gros groupe, les cinq navires de Barbe Blanche, plus tout ceux des alliés, plus la Red Force, plus le Thousand Sunny, il y avait du monde, et en plus l'île était grande, donc c'était là encore du positif. Ça aurait été gênant si ils n'avaient pas pu tous descendre à terre. Tandis que Marco avait passé du temps avec son lui plus jeune, ses frères et son père, il avait aimé bien sûr, son père en particulier lui avait manqué, mais c'était étrange en même temps, il avait fait son deuil de son père et le voir était un peu douloureux en réalité, mais surtout après avoir appris que sa femme attendait des jumeaux, et bien il voulait être avec elle. C'est pour ça que dès que le Moby Dick 1 arriva à quai, il ne perdit pas de temps à descendre, se moquant totalement de Beckmann pour le coup et se hâta vers le Sunny, décidant même d'y aller en volant. Il retrouva Liana, sa Liana, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre du navire. Les Mugiwara les laissèrent seuls, gentiment, bien que certains lui envoyèrent un regard noir au passage, mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel, Ace faisait également partie du lot, mais c'était la même chose à chaque fois, il était bien plus surpris par le fait que Garp était traîné, inconscient, par son petit fils, ça il n'avait jamais vu. Néanmoins il était bien plus intéressé par le fait que sa femme le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, elle était sa priorité, pas Garp, loin de là même. 

"Des jumeaux yoi." il souffla, après avoir appris la nouvelle par Chopper ils n'en avaient pas tellement parlé, il avait senti une tension et avait voulu le régler en privé, cette tension il la voyait vraiment et il avait une assez bonne idée du problème. 

"Oui, tu es content ?" demanda Liana en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, déjà qu'elle tombe enceinte avait été une surprise, ils n'avaient pas essayé, mais il y avait eu plusieurs fois où ils avaient un peu oublié après une fête en général. Un enfant avait été une surprise, alors deux... elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, il n'avait pas eu l'air en colère à l'escargophone mais elle savait très bien à quel point il pouvait contrôler ses émotions, elle faisait la même chose après tout. 

"Non." il dit en observant avec attention son visage, et il s'aperçut qu'il avait vu juste, elle craignait sa réaction. Une vague de rage l'envahit comme souvent à la pensée du pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, Liana avait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, elle était plus forte et plus confiante, mais ce que lui avait fait vivre les Dursley avait laissé des traces, des traces qui la faisait douter de sa véritable valeur. Ces porcs avaient intérêt à prier pour que Marco ne croise jamais leur chemin, parce qu'il les massacrerait. "Je suis fou de joie yoi." il dit fermement en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle voit la vérité dans ses yeux, qu'elle n'ait aucun doute. "Tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde yoi. Mais tu as raison sur un point, je vais être protecteur." 

"Et moi je te rendrai probablement fou en agissant plus ou moins à ma guise. Mais ce n'est rien de nouveau non ?" demanda Liana avec un beau sourire sur son visage et il ne put que rire, parce qu'elle avait raison, c'était après tout souvent comme ça que ça se passait entre eux. 

"Je t'aime." dit Marco, une fois son rire calmé, en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme avec passion, une passion qu'elle lui rendit en égale mesure. Il y avait de grandes chances que le couple décide d'aller célébrer leur nouvelle en privé de suite, néanmoins la voix oh si mélodieuse de leur navigatrice les appela. 

"Oh les amoureux, vous arrivez oui ?" demanda Nami agacée. 

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette fois yoi ? Quelqu'un a touché à son or ?" demanda Marco frustré. 

"Je lui ai demandé un service et je suppose qu'elle commence à en avoir assez d'attendre." expliqua Liana, mais la pirate refusa ensuite de répondre aux questions de son mari sur le service en question. 

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton grand père yoi ?" se résigna Marco. 

"Il s'est évanoui après avoir appris qu'il allait avoir deux arrières petits enfants." répondit Liana, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et une lueur taquine dans les yeux. 

"Tu crois que ça marcherait aussi dans notre temps yoi ?" demanda Marco, très tenté, et vu le sourire de sa femme, elle avait eu la même idée. Le couple se mit à rire doucement, imaginant déjà la réaction du marine. 

 

"Liana... qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ben en regardant les deux Liana, différentes, si différentes, et jetant un regard noir à Marco qui avait un bras autour de la taille de Liana, ce qui attira aussi l'attention du pirate sur le fait que son ventre était un peu plus gros que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et pas parce qu'elle avait abusé de sucreries ou quoique ce soit, non le second des Akagami se senti pâlir en réalisant ce qu'un ventre pareil, le sourire de sa fille adoptive, et l'expression de joie sur le visage de ceux qui étaient apparemment un couple, il comprit avec horreur ce que ça voulait dire. Tout comme les alliances à leurs doigts. "Liana dit moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?" il demanda avec la voix qui prouvait pourquoi il faisait partie de l'équipage d'un Yonko.

"Papa, on est heureux et tu as donné ton accord dans notre temps. Il me rend heureuse." assura Liana, regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus son père adoptif, prête à utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition si ça voulait dire empêcher un combat entre son mari et son père. "Papi l'a accepté, ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas le faire aussi." elle appuya ensuite, Ben avait la mâchoire fermée, et un regard noir qu'il envoyait au phénix, néanmoins il ne dit rien de plus, hors de question qu'on pense Garp plus tolérant que lui, plus raisonnable surtout. 

"Ça n'arrivera pas avec elle en tout cas." dit fermement Ben en observant la Liana plus jeune qui se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels, les hommes de sa vie étaient tous idiots. 

"Là dessus on est d'accord." appuya Ace qui avait écouté la conversation, Marco était nakama, il était un des frères pour qui il avait le plus de respect, mais il n'aimait pas du tout le voir avec sa sœur, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas protester, Liana l'avait déjà engueulé à ce sujet après qu'il ait été conduit au Thousand Sunny. Les deux Liana en plus, certes une seule était vraiment concernée vis à vis de la relation avec le Phénix, mais la plus jeune n'avait pas non plus apprécié l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas le droit d'être avec qui elle voulait, déjà que la plus jeune lui en voulait pour lui avoir menti à Alabasta sur le fait qu'il avait des renforts pas loin, et pour l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé, non il n'allait pas provoquer encore plus leurs colères. Une Liana était déjà suffisamment terrifiant, il allait attendre un peu pour affirmer sa position de grand frère qui avait le droit de décider si oui ou non elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un. Attendre qu'il n'y en ait plus qu'une, et qu'il y ait un peu de distance entre lui et sa petite sœur. "Quoi ? ? Qu'est ce que ... ?" s'étonna ensuite Ace, ses yeux s’agrandissant, et il n'était pas le seul à avoir une telle réaction, Shanks semblait tout autant choqué, de même que Garp qui venait de se réveiller. 

L'image qui les faisait réagir ainsi était tout simplement Nami et Luffy qui étaient en train de s'embrasser, d'une manière qui garantissait que ce n'était pas la première fois. 

"Luffy qu'est ce que tu fous ?" hurla Ace. 

"Mon petit fils est un homme." pleura Garp.

"Comment Anchor a pu chopper une fille pareille.." s'étonna Shanks.

"Sa réaction est encore meilleure que celle de notre temps." commenta Liana amusée par les tête que faisaient les trois hommes.

"Pour le Roux je peux comprendre mais les deux autres... ils étaient sur le navire avec vous yoi." pointa Marco, quoique son sourire était tout aussi grand.

"C'était ça le service que j'ai demandé à Nami, je savais que tu voulais admirer leurs réactions du coup..." expliqua Liana.

"Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde yoi." affirma Marco avec son sourire, il avait été mort de rire lorsque dans leur temps Ace avait appris que la relation entre Luffy et Nami n'était pas une invention de la presse, et qu'au contraire c'était bel et bien réel. L'allumette, comme il l'appelait souvent, avait fait une crise vis à vis du fait que son petit frère était définitivement un homme, avant de se rendre compte que ça voulait dire que Luffy avait une relation durable et pas Ace. Le drama avait été amusant à observer, et pour tous vu que Liana avait choisi d'admirer le spectacle. Et là, c'était encore plus drôle, il ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient rester ici, dans ce temps, mais il allait en profiter, un coup d'oeil aux autres Mugiwara lui fit comprendre qu'ils pensaient la même chose. 


End file.
